My Heart, Your Feelings
by CelestialRevenge
Summary: Lucy, the most popular girl, bumps into Natsu, the school flirt and playboy. From that moment, they completely hated each other. They are both perfect in academics, sports, and basically everything. When they entered high school, they decided to cut all relations to each other. Every memory, every moment—gone. But is this truly what they want? Nalu love triangle. "Baka!"
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I'm _completely _sorry that I started another story instead of updating Lucy and Natsu. This idea just popped in my head, and BOOM! I had to write it down.**

**Here is a plot outline of this story:**

**Lucy, one of the most popular girls in school, bumps into Natsu, the "flirt", in school. From that moment onward, they completely hated each other. Their personalities are completely different, and they disagree on everything they ever talk about. They both are perfect in grades, sports, and...basically everything. Competition is everything to them, although in the end, there is no clear "winner". When they entered high school, they decided to cut all relations to each other. Every memory, every moment-gone. But is this truly what they want?**

**Once again, I'm really sorry about not updating "Lucy and Natsu". I know many of you have been anticipating it. **

**Gomenasai!**

This story will start by a few flashbacks, and it will jump right into the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Lucy laughed as she and her friends walked down the hallway to their next classes._

_ Holding a juice box of lemonade, she skipped forward, and turned back to Wendy and Lisanna. _

_"Watch this!" Lucy twirled around, holding the juice box up by biting the straw only. _

_Both hands behind her, she bowed.  
_

_Lisanna cheered. "Remember in elementary when we did that? We all failed and ended up_—"

_"**OOF!**" Lucy yelped. _

_Slamming into her, the famous Natsu knocked Lucy over to the ground, tripping himself in the process.  
_

_Lucy's group of friends froze._

_Lisanna and Wendy gaped at the scene._

_Lucy sprawled face on the ground, with Natsu lying partially on top of her. _

_Scrambling up, Lucy wiped at the yellow stain on her uniform._

_To no avail, she looked up and frowned._

_Natsu, who had a slight stain on his shirt, stood up and turned back to his friends._

_"Hey! Gray, what did you push me for?" He whipped his head back around to face Lucy._

_Brushing off her skirt, Lucy stood up and grabbed her jacket to hide the stain._

_"I was going to help you up. Guess you really have _fallen_ for me this time, huh?" Natsu winked, extending a hand.  
_

_"I can get up on my own. Thanks though," Lucy said coldly._

_She never was good with guys, despite her popularity._

_Especially Natsu._

_Ever since she entered this school, Natsu had constantly been beating her in studies and athletics._

_Of course, Lucy had beat him many times, too._

_However, she still wasn't satisfied._

_How does Natsu have the time and effort to surpass her?  
_

_He was known for goofing around with his friends (and girls) from time to time._

_Lucy, on the other hand, always studies and practices._

_"Aww, hating me already? Don't worry," Natsu whispered. "I never liked you anyway."_

_"Feelings returned," Lucy smiled, walking away._

_"Oh, by the way," Natsu said. "Don't think your popularity will last. The only one that's best in this school is _me_."_

_"We'll see," Lucy said without turning around.  
_

_This was their first time talking in person..._

_Feelings were mutual on both sides, though._

_"I absolutely **dislike**, if not hate, him!" Lucy screamed in her mind._

_Someday, she will surely be better._

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V. (I like writing in third person, but thoughts are italicized and represents the person's point of view. For example, right now, it's Lucy's POV, so all italicized text (that are clearly thoughts) are Lucy's.)  
**

Slamming down her test, Lucy clenched her fists tightly.

The tests were being passed back, and Lucy was unsatisfied with her grade.

Extremely unsatisfied.

Casually peeking to the right, she caught the sight of Natsu's paper.

A perfect paper, free of any marks except at the top right corner.

Three numbers.

Oh, how Lucy wished it was the other way around.

A pretty "100" was written, circled in red pen.

Eyes flaring, Lucy quickly turned back to her own paper.

One point away.

"What's wrong, Luce?" Natsu yawned lazily. "Trying to peek at my paper, aren't you? Never knew you were so _interested_ in me. Especially since we've decided to _cut all ties _to each other, if there were any, once we entered high school."

He clicked his tongue. "Breaking the promise already, Luce?"

"Just be quiet," Lucy said quietly.

Natsu smirked. "Don't you just—"

"Can. You. Shut. Up." Lucy gritted her teeth.

Natsu never fails to annoy her.

And he knew it.

For some reason, Natsu and Lucy ended at the same high school together.

As first years taking fourth year classes, Lucy tended to stay silent throughout the day.

However, it rarely happens due to Natsu's constant pestering.

Finally, the long awaited bell rang for lunch.

Lucy rushed outside the classroom, to find her group of friends waiting for her.

"Hey guys," she smiled and waved.

"Lucy!" Levy yelled, dragging Lucy into the cafeteria.

"What?" Lucy asked, confused.

"I think I'm in love!" Levy chanted.

"Really?" Lucy's interest perked up. "With who?"

Levy lowered her voice.

"You know who..." Levy whispered.

"Ohhh!" Lucy exclaimed. "You're talking about 'Iron man', right?"

"Shh! Keep it down!" Levy blushed.

"Don't worry," Lucy whispered, giggling. "I'm using our code names for guys, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." Levy said quietly.

"So..." Lucy started. "Are you planning on waiting, or are you going to _confess?_"

"U-um, I need to think about it," Levy squeaked.

"Okay," Lucy said, sitting down and taking out her bento.

Immediately, a flock of guys and girls gathered around them.

"Aaaand, this is why I can never have a private conversation with you, Ms. Popular," Levy stuck her tongue out.

"Oh please," Lucy said, feeling embarrassed.

It was true.

As much as she hated it, it was true.

All of a sudden, Natsu and his many friends (mostly girls) stormed in and sat at the same row of tables.

"Levy," Lucy said. "Let's move somewhere else."

"U-um, okay." Levy replied, looking longingly at Gajeel, who was sitting across from Natsu.

Yeah, Gajeel is "Iron Man", supposedly.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

_I love her.  
_

_I can't tell her._

_If I do..._

_...She'll hate me..._

Mustering up his courage, Natsu decided he would consult advice and help from a certain someone...

A certain blonde, to be specific.

He would never hear the end of this.

The bell for dismissal rang, and Natsu waited for Lucy to collect her stuff from the lockers.

When Lucy turned around to face him, Natsu put an arm on the lockers, blocking her path.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked.

"I-I need help..." Natsu mumbled.

"What help do you need?" Lucy smirked.

"Well, I'm in l-love—"

"Hahaha!" Lucy burst into a fit of laughter. "Since when did Natsu, of all people, start talking to me about 'love'?"

Natsu sighed.

"We all know _you're_ the love expert," Lucy teased. "The school flirt, finally in love!"

"Okay, okay. I get it, okay?" Natsu said dejectedly. "No need to keep rubbing it in my face."

"Okay. So, care to tell me who it is?" Lucy asked.

"It's..."

* * *

**And that's it, everyone! Chapter 1. **

**Most likely, the other chapters will be longer. **

**Oh, and by the way, here are the guy "code names".**

**Unless you'd rather figure them out yourself...**

**Then here they are:**

**Natsu- Hottie, Fireball**

**Gray- Glacier, Stripper**

**Gajeel- Iron Man**

**Loke- the Lion**

**Laxus- Zapperz**

**Jellal- "Erza's strawberry cake" *hint hint: DO NOT TOUCH!***

**Freed- that one guy**

**(Sting and Rogue will come later)**

**It's been a looong time since I've watched Fairy Tail, please fill me in on some guys that I might have forgotten!**

**Thanks!**

**Also, sneak peek into later chapters:**

Pressing me up against the wall, I shivered as his breath ran up my neck.

_Why is he doing this?_

_What's wrong with him all of a sudden?_

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting," he whispered. "You never realize anything, do you?"

"Wh-what are you saying—"

"Oblivious as always..." He replied.

"Um..." I tried to speak.

"Did you ever wonder how *****spoiler spoiler spoiler spoiler*****?" He touched my cheek. "That was no coincidence, you know."

"Well...no..." I replied.

"Perhaps it is time for you to know _why_," he retorted.

* * *

**Aaaaand cut!  
**

**Okay thanks for reading. **

**Hopefully I'll update soon!**

**-Jen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm back. (Wow that was fast)**

**Sorry again. I have severe writers block and can't continue my other story Lucy and Natsu (Just for now, I might update it later)**

**Not to mention the fact that i forgot the plot... -.-' **

**That will take some brainstorming.**

**"Some."**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapter 2  
**

_"I-I need help..." Natsu mumbled._

_"What help do you need?" Lucy smirked._

_"Well, I'm in l-love—"_

_"Hahaha!" Lucy burst into a fit of laughter. "Since when did Natsu, of all people, start talking to me about 'love'?"_

_Natsu sighed._

_"We all know you're the love expert," Lucy teased. "The school flirt, finally in love!"_

_"Okay, okay. I get it, okay?" Natsu said dejectedly. "No need to keep rubbing it in my face."_

_"Okay. So, care to tell me who it is?" Lucy asked._

_"It's..."_

Lucy leaned forward.

"It's...who?" She pressed.

"L-l...it's L..." Natsu sputtered. "L-lisanna!"

Lucy leaned against the lockers, smirking.

"I know what to do now," Lucy winked. "Never let you get her, right?"

"N-no!" Natsu replied. "Please help me."

"Why should I?" Lucy retorted, examining her nails.

"Just this once," Natsu looked into Lucy's eyes. "Please."

"Okay, okay," Lucy said, waving her arm. "You owe me."

"I know," Natsu beamed.

Lucy sighed.

What an idiot.

_Lisanna, _Lucy thought. _Sorry, but I'm going to have to convince you and Natsu "get together"._

* * *

**Lisanna's P.O.V.  
**

_Did I just feel a cold shiver down my spine? _

_It must be nothing..._

Grabbing the rolls from the counter, I paid 500 yen (and yeah, we're in Japan. *reference to chapter 1* lucy's bentos lol.) to the cashier.

"Thank you," the cashier said, handing me the change.

Walking out, I noticed Natsu walking into the store.

My cheeks flushed.

"Hey Lisanna," he greeted.

"H-hi, Natsu-san," I replied.

"Here, let me carry those for you," he said, walking over.

"Thanks," I replied, handing the bags to him. "Were you going to shop here?"

"No, I was just looking around."

"Okay."

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Natsu offered.

I looked at my watch.

It was 8:50 pm.

Natsu glanced at me, saying, "It's getting late..."

"It's fine. Lucy-chan usually walks me home." I said, taking out my phone.

On the screen, it wrote:

**Li-chan,**

**Unable to go home with you anymore.**

**Schedule changed recently.**

**Get home safely.**

**Love,**

**Lucy  
**

Short.

Concise.

To the point.

It was definitely how Lucy would say it.

Natsu chuckled, looking at the text.

"Sure you don't want me to walk home with you?" He asked one last time.

"U-um...actually, please go home with me," Lisanna replied, looking down at her feet.

"Sure thing, sweetie." Natsu smiled.

"Wha—"

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.  
**

_Stupid Natsu._

_Idiot Natsu._

_Baka._

"How dare he make me tell Lisanna to go home with him?" I threw myself on my bed.

No one can resist Natsu's charms...

(...except me! The all-powerful Lucy!)

Lisanna will probably succumb to it soon.

_Natsu always gets everything he wants..._

_Rich parents..._

_Smart..._

_Athletic..._

_Cute face..._

I mentally slapped myself.

_Cute face?!_

_What. _

_The._

_Heck._

_Am._

_I._

_Thinking?!_

Burying my face into the pillows, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**The next day...**

Waking up, I rubbed my eyes and threw on some clothes.

It was Friday.

Skipping downstairs, I quickly made some breakfast and headed out the door.

Wendy and Levy were waiting for me.

"Wow you're all really early today," I commented.

"Let's go," Levy said.

Arriving at school, I saw Natsu and Lisanna together at the courtyard.

Lisanna was giggling as Natsu was telling her something.

"When did Li-chan and Natsu-san get so close?" Wendy asked.

Levy nodded, and I shrugged.

"Must be Natsu's new game," Levy inferred.

"Yeah, he's quite the flirt and playboy," Wendy said disdainfully.

Arriving at class 1-B, I quickly sat down to the seat near the window.

Moments later, Natsu and Lisanna arrived, hand in hand.

_Fast paced much?_

Lisanna waved goodbye, and Natsu sat triumphantly in his seat diagonally from mine.

Leaning back, he said, "Mission success."

I made a thumbs up sign.

"Thanks, Luce," Natsu said quickly.

_Luce?_

"Don't call me that," I said. "We are enemies for life."

"Yeah, yeah," Natsu repeated. "You helped me this one time. And that's all. We're back to arch nemesises."

"Yup," I replied.

The teacher, Shion-sensei, cleared his throat.

"Everyone, be quiet," he said. "Today, we are introducing our new student: Ayato Matsuda!"

He had blue hair, and dark blue eyes.

"Cute~" A random girl squeaked.

Ayato smirked.

_He definitely has no problem with girls._

_He might be pretty popular soon..._

_Great, another Natsu._

I sighed.

"Matsuda-kun, I would like you to sit next to Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy, raise your hand." Shion-sensei said.

I raised my hand up.

Ayato Matsuda sat next to me.

"Hey, Lucy-chan," he said.

"Hi, Matsuda-san," I replied stiffly.

"Please, just call me Ayato," he said.

"Okay...Ayato-kun."

_Friendly terms?_

_Not even._

_What a flirt._

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

At lunch, a bunch of girls swarmed in Ayato's table, giving there specially made cakes and bentos (originally for Natsu) to him.

Walking outside, I joined Wendy and Levy, along with my group.

_My popularity is decreasing..._

_Not that it really matters anyway..._

Quickly eating my sandwich, I heard the bell ring and rushed to my class.

Walking across the courtyard, I spotted someone sleeping next to a tree.

Ayato.

_Where does he think he is?_

_Sleeping in school?_

I walked over to him, and stared at his sleeping form.

His beautiful blue hair bordered his face, sort of messy, but it suited him.

Eyelashes softly touching his lower eye...

Looking lower, I glanced at his lips.

_Whoa, Lucy!_ I thought to myself. _Don't be a creepy stalker! I never fall for guys, remember?  
_

_Wait..._

_...since when was I talking about falling for guys?_

I prodded his cheek.

Soft.

He jumped up suddenly, awake.

"What the..." he said, his hair falling over his face.

The first three buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, and I tried not to look there.

"U-um, class is starting," I said.

He nodded okay and ran off.

He had a cute face.

_Okay..._

_I'm officially a stalker._

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V.  
**

_"Sure you don't want me to walk home with you?" I asked one last time._

_"U-um...actually, please go home with me," Lisanna replied, looking down at her feet._

_"Sure thing, sweetie." I smiled._

_I win._

_"Wha—"_

_I grabbed her hand and we walked home together._

_When arriving at her house, I handed Lisanna back her bags._

_She thanked me._

_"W-we should do that again some time..." Lisanna managed to say, her face beet red._

_"Yeah..." I replied._

**The next day...  
**

Arriving at class 1-B, Lisanna and I walked holding hands.

I kissed her cheek quickly.

Lisanna waved goodbye, and I sat triumphantly in his seat.

_Maybe I should thank Lucy..._

Leaning back to Lucy, I said, "Mission success."

Lucy made a thumbs up sign.

"Thanks, Luce," I said quickly.

_Luce..._

"Don't call me that," she said. "We are enemies for life."

"Yeah, yeah," I repeated. "You helped me this one time. And that's all. We're back to arch nemesises."

"Yup," she replied.

I sighed.

_She'll always hate me._

_I should be the one though._

_Lucy, the one person that could surpass me in everything, would always annoy me._

_Dislike._

The teacher, Shion-sensei, cleared his throat.

"Everyone, be quiet," he said. "Today, we are introducing our new student: Ayato Matsuda!"

"Cute~" A random girl squeaked.

Ayato smirked.

"Matsuda-kun, I would like you to sit next to Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy, raise your hand." Shion-sensei said.

Lucy raised her hand.

Ayato Matsuda sat next to her.

"Hey, Lucy-chan," he said.

"Hi, Matsuda-san," Lucy replied.

_Her voice sounds different?_

"Please, just call me Ayato," he said.

"Okay...Ayato-kun."

_Another flirt. _

_At this school, I was and always will be the only one._

_But now there's Ayato..._

_Well, two can play this game._

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 2!  
**

**Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Chapter 3 will be updated...soon?**

**Not sure when yet.**

**-Jen**

**(Please feel free to PM me if you have any questions)**

**Please review for any suggestions on this story— I'll consider it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay new chapter! **

**I'll try to update once a week or so, but I've been really busy lately, so sorry! XD**

***cheers* new character Ayato!b**

**Btw (to all of you who were wondering) yes, he's cuter than Natsu ;)**

**And much, much more flirty lol.**

**At least he isn't a player like Natsu...or is he?**

**You'll figure out soon xD**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

_I walked over to him, and stared at his sleeping form._

_His beautiful blue hair bordered his face, sort of messy, but it suited him._

_Eyelashes softly touching his lower eye..._

_Looking lower, I glanced at his lips._

_The first three buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, and I tried not to look there._

_Of course I did, though._

_He had smooth skin, and a well defined collarbones._

Face flushed, I sat up on my bed.

There's something seriously wrong with me...

Rushing downstairs into the breakfast room, I quickly made some toast and wolfed it down.

Glancing at my watch, I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door.

"Bye..." I said softly.

Turning around, I suddenly remembered that my parents weren't there.

Right...

They were still on this business trip that was supposed to last for two months.

I rolled my eyes.

Them and their business trips.

Taking my wallet out of my purse, I checked to see if I have enough money to last for the day.

20,000 yen. **(168 dollars? yeah, people in my school carry around that much, too. Dollars, i mean xD)**

Definitely enough.

Plus, if I needed more, I can just take it from my room.

Walking outside, I waited as my private chauffeur drove into view.

"To school, ma'am?" He asked.

"As usual," I replied calmly.

Holding the door open for me, I stepped inside the lamborghini and buckled my seat belt.

Taking out my phone, I checked my texts.

**To: Lucy**

**From: Lisanna**

**Subject: OMG!**

**Oh my god, Lucy!**

**Did you know what happened the day before yesterday?**

**NATSU ASKED ME OUT!**

**Like, I've been crushing on him since forever, you know?**

**And now he FINALLY asks me.  
**

**I'm like, exploding in happiness right now!**

**We're having our first date this Saturday~**

**Wish me luck! :D**

I smiled slightly.

I'm really glad that Natsu actually likes Lisanna, instead of using her like he did to all his other...

...girlfriends.

Hmm, now that I think of it, Natsu owes me.

I was the one that helped him and Lisanna get together, wasn't I?

**To: Lisanna**

**From: Lucy**

**Subject: Gratz!**

**Wow gratz!**

**I'm so happy for u!**

**Have fun on your date!**

**C u in school~**

Looking through my other texts, I noticed one from Cana.

The subject was "New kid".

So, that means...

...Ayato?

Wow, news travels so fast in this school.

**To: Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, Levi, Mirajane, Erza, and 157 other people. (you saw that right)  
**

**From: Cana**

**Subject: New kid **

**Guys!**

**Did you see that new kid today? **(the text was from yesterday)

**He's like, so hot!**

**Apparently he transferred from Sabertooth High School, and all the ladies were (and still are!) in love with him!**

**Did you know he only had one girlfriend in his life?!**

**Despite being such a flirt~**

**That blue hair...**

**Stunning eyes...**

**Like, nosebleed much?**

**I'm going to do some more research on him.**

**Good luck on getting him, gurls!**

**Of course, I'm going to make a move as soon as possible. ;)  
**

**Have fun (not) beating me!**

**ily all,**

**Cana *heart emoticon*  
**

I laughed a little.

So many people are after him?

Well, at least I'm not participating in this.

Liking guys?

Me, Lucy?

Pshh, impossible.

"Ms. Heartfilia," said Luke, my personal driver. "I'm supposed to be dropping you off here, right?"

I glanced at where we were.

"Three blocks from school. Perfect," I replied.

Getting off the car, I slowly walked up the path to school.

No one knows I'm the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, the owners of the famous Heartfilia corp.

It should stay that way.

No use being more popular than I already am...

"Lucy!" Wendy tackled me the moment she saw me.

I giggled, and we walked to school together.

Entering Fairy Tail Academy, I waved goodbye to Wendy.

Turning around, I slammed into something.

"Ow..." I muttered.

"Lucy, do you like bumping into me or what?" Ayato smirked.

"Bumping into you? Since when?" I looked at him defiantly.

"Since now," he replied smugly.

Okay...

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and continued to head towards my class.

He followed, a step behind me.

Whirling around, I snapped, "Why are you following me?"

"...We have the same class," he replied.

"Oh, I knew that," I said sarcastically.

Entering the classroom, I ran to Natsu's seat.

Surprisingly, he was early.

With a surprised expression on his face, he stared at me.

"Lucy, wha—?" Natsu started.

"You owe me, right?" I said quickly.

"What? Um, yes, but—"

"Okay, well I want you to do something." I said.

"...Um, what is it?" Natsu replied.

"I want you...to..." I smiled mischievously. "Let me beat you in everything."

"Uhh..." Natsu said awkwardly. "So, like, grades, sports, and everything else?"

"Yup," I said triumphantly. "Then I'll be first."

"Well, okay..." Natsu concluded.

"Not that I need you to or anything," I added. "It's just in the occasions where you actually _happen _to beat me once or twice. Well, don't do it ever again."

"Yeah, yeah," Natsu smiled. "All that just to talk to me, Luce?"

My face turned red in fury.

"Don't call me Luce!"

Then, I muttered something under my breath, making sure Natsu didn't hear.

_The only reason I would ever actually start a conversation with you is to escape from that creepy dude, Ayato, who was following me, anyways._

"What was that?" Natsu leaned forward.

I looked at him weird.

"What was what?" I replied.

Natsu frowned. "Never mind."

Sitting down on my seat, I quickly shifted my attention to my (uncompleted) homework.

_Not that I ever seriously did homework anyways._

_Well, okay, I take that back._

_I do study to maintain my top grades. _

A few girls that hung around the hallways glared at me.

Seeing that I noticed, they quickly switched their expressions and smiled.

_Who would want to make enemies of the most popular girl in school?_

_Well..._

_..._One _of the most popular girls._

_I'm not sure if I'm the _most _popular yet._

_But maybe I am._

I don't blame them though.

Who wouldn't be jealous of my seat in this class?

To my right is Natsu Dragneel.

And, to my left is Ayato Matsuda.

Need I say more?

Suddenly, a paper plane hit my left arm.

Unfolding it, I saw:

**Hey**

**Don't leave me in the hallway like that!**

**Guess you'd have to make up to me for that :P**

**Ayato**

Glaring to my left, I grabbed a post-it note from my backpack and scribbled on it.

**Whatever.**

Crumpling it up, I threw it at his face.

_That wasn't purposeful..._

"Ow! Lucy, what was that for?" He stood up and picked the post-it note up from the ground.

Shion-sensei turned around.

"Lucy Heartfilia and Ayato Matsuda...go to the hallway. You're disrupting class." He tilted up his glasses (anime style xD).

Sighing, I stood up and walked outside.

Ayato did the same.

"Well, see what you did?" I said grudgingly.

"What _I _did?" He replied, amused. "You were the one that threw paper at my face!"

"Well you—" I started, but got cut off by Ayato.

"Why do you hate guys so much?" He asked, his expression emotionless.

"U-um, I don't..." I said, stuttering.

"Let me guess...you never had a single boyfriend in your life, have you?" He smirked.

"Well...no! I don't need one! Anyways, I bet your only girlfriend dumped you for someone else because you're such a jerk!" I grit my teeth, suddenly remembering the information gathered by Cana.

He gets on my nerves so much.

Apparently I said the wrong thing, though.

Ayato turned pale.

Unsure of what to say, I continued. "U-um, yeah! That's why she—mmf!"

I felt myself on the wall, and something was covering my lips.

Something warm.

Opening my eyes, I saw Ayato's flawless face leaning over mine.

His lips on mine.

We were kissing.

I was fuming.

_My first kiss!_

_And he did it to shut me up!_

_What the hell?_

"Shut...up..." he whispered angrily, still kissing me.

Hearing the door of the classroom click, I noticed Shion-sensei opening the door.

"I need to have a talk with you two. Why were you disrupting—" Shion-sensei froze, looking at us.

_Oh, god._

_My life is over._

_Yes, he saw us kissing._

_My first kiss._

* * *

**And that's chapter 3!  
**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**(I love cliffhangers so much :P)**

**Um, no preview for the next chapter, I think.**

**Do you want previews though?**

**Oh, and there might be more Natsu in the next chapter.**

**I'm...**

**...not sure yet. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm back with chapter 4!**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3~**

**Hopefully this chapter and the next will have more NaLu fluff.**

**You all love that, don't you? :P**

**Actually, I'm not sure anymore...**

**Btw a new character might be introduced.**

**I'm not sure if I should make him (yeah, a guy) an OC...or should I make it Sting...**

**Please tell me what I should do!**

**Thanks!**

**PS. Yeah, I do hint at some vocaloid stuff in my story.**

**Probably because I can't think of any names.**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Let me guess...you never had a single boyfriend in your life, have you?" He smirked.

"Well...no! I don't need one! Anyways, I bet your only girlfriend dumped you for someone else because you're such a jerk!" I grit my teeth, suddenly remembering the information gathered by Cana.

He gets on my nerves so much.

Apparently I said the wrong thing, though.

Ayato turned pale.

Unsure of what to say, I continued. "U-um, yeah! That's why she—mmf!"

I felt myself on the wall, and something was covering my lips.

Something warm.

Opening my eyes, I saw Ayato's flawless face leaning over mine.

His lips on mine.

We were kissing.

I was fuming.

_My first kiss!_

_And he did it to shut me up!_

_What the hell?_

"Shut...up..." he whispered angrily, still kissing me.

Hearing the door of the classroom click, I noticed Shion-sensei opening the door.

"I need to have a talk with you two. Why were you disrupting—" Shion-sensei froze, looking at us.

_Oh, god._

_My life is over._

_Yes, he saw us kissing._

_My first kiss._

Pushing him away, I panted heavily and glared at Ayato.

"What was that for?" I accused, face flushed.

Turning back to the door, I bowed and said, "I'm incredibly sorry, Shion-sensei. This isn't what you think—"

The door was closed.

Had Shion-sensei returned to class?

_Great, now he won't ever know the truth..._

I heard Ayato chuckle next to me. "Talking to a door..."

Ugh I hate that jerk.

"I h-hate you!" I smoothed out my skirt.

"Was that your first kiss?" Ayato asked sincerely.

"U-um..." I hesitated.

_He doesn't matter anymore._

_He isn't my first kiss._

_That's right, I've never kissed before now._

_I've been lying to myself for so long..._

_...Is it okay to keep on going?_

"Yes, that was! You jerk!" I stormed back into class.

_He doesn't matter._

_Akaito doesn't matter..._

_...Anymore..._

Swinging the door open, I stomped in, oblivious to the stares of all the students.

"Lucy Heartfilia. What do you think you are doing back inside here?" Shion-sensei asked. "You were told to go outside for a reason."

_Right..._

_The paper incident._

"U-um, sorry!" I said quickly.

My face was warm, meaning it was really red.

Hopefully people won't get the wrong idea...

Slamming the door closed, I walked back to where Ayato was.

I sighed.

_Well..._

_This just sucks..._

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V.  
**

I stared as Lucy threw the paper ball at Ayato's face.

_Does she want to get in trouble or something?_

_Lucy, the perfect student._

_Haha._

_Getting suspended, detention, or sent to the principal's office is _my _specialty._

"Ow! Lucy, what was that for?" Ayato stood up and picked a post-it note up from the ground.

Shion-sensei turned around.

"Lucy Heartfilia and Ayato Matsuda...go to the hallway. You're disrupting class." He tilted up his glasses.

Sighing, Lucy stood up and walked outside.

Ayato did the same.

I heard the door click.

"Okay, everyone. Your homework for today is to read pages 567-603 in the textbook, and to annotate it. I would like everyone to walk in class on Monday with at least 5 pages of notes. There _might _be a quiz over it." Shion-sensei explained.

Everyone groaned.

"Now, don't be like that, class. This is an honors English II class. I'm sure you've endured much more homework in English I last year... Except for perhaps three _specific _freshman in this sophomore class..." He pointedly stared at me, and then shifted his gaze to the door.

_Right._

_Lucy, Ayato, and I were the only 9th graders taking this 10th grade honors course._

_Of _course _we'll get extra, unneeded attention from those upperclassmen._

After speaking and passing out notes, Shion-sensei walked to the door and opened it slowly.

"I need to have a talk with you two. Why were you disrupting—" Shion-sensei froze mid sentence.

_I wonder what he saw?_

Leaning over, I sneaked a glance of two people making out in the hallway.

The two other 9th graders, of course.

Lucy and Ayato.

Since when did _they _have a relationship?

I scoffed.

_It's...not like I care._

_I'm over these past feelings._

_They don't matter anymore._

_...Right?_

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.  
**

At lunch, I smiled excitedly, listening to Levi rant on and on about Mirajane and Lisanna's party.

"Come on, Lucy," Lisanna urged.

"You should totally go!" Mira added.

"...Okay..." I found myself agreeing.

I had nothing to do anyways.

Except maybe rage at Ayato's forced kiss.

_Damn him..._

_Taking advantage of the situation like that...  
_

"Okay!" Lisanna clapped her hands together.

"Make sure you dress up and wear a mask," Erza explained. "It's like a costume based masquerade ball. Except it's a party at their house."

"Mhmm okay, sure.." I replied.

**Back at home...**

Throwing my shoulder bag on the couch, I sighed as I plopped down on a rolling chair.

It was a long day.

At least it was a Friday...

_Wait..._

_That means..._

_Lisanna and Mirajane's party is tomorrow!_

"I have to get a costume!" I scrambled up and grabbed my purse, running outside to the nearest store.

"Costumes...costumes...costumes...costumes..." I chanted. "Don't they have any good ones here?"

Suddenly, a flash of pink caught my eye. **(Yeah, Lucy likes pink, just like she does in the anime. I would make it blue...but that would be too OOC, wouldn't it?)**

It was a frilly pink ballgown with light pink edges lining the collar line with a red rose on the center.

Bows, ribbons, and frills sashayed the poofy dress, with a tiered underskirt.

Perfect.

Grabbing the tag out, I read aloud.

**Pink Cinderella Gown**

**30,000 yen ($252 dollars)**

That's quite expensive.

Oh, well.

All for the costume party.

Searching around some more, I found a delicate, white, feathery masquerade mask with detailed designs inside.

"It's beautiful..." I breathed.

After buying them, I quickly returned home, tired from the walk.

My private chauffeur, who was waiting near the back of the house hollered, "You didn't need a ride, Ms. Heartfilia?"

"I managed," I replied back.

He nodded.

Entering my house (or should I say, mansion), I quickly did my homework and studied a little bit.

Putting the rest of my homework aside, I fell asleep.

_Homework can wait..._

**(AN: I love to procrastinate, too :3)  
**

**The next day...**

I woke up to bright sunlight seeping from the windowsills.

Sitting up, I stretched and yawned.

I walked to the restroom, and casually brushed my teeth.

Then, I walked downstairs and ate a simple breakfast.

The party should start in an hour...

I slowly went back upstairs to put on my dress.

The flowing gown accentuated my curves perfectly. **(Of course, if there were any. Okay, okay. Lucy has them)**

Taking out eyeliner and mascara, I drew myself perfect wings on each eye.

Grabbing the mascara, I lengthened my eyelashes.

I dabbed a bit of silver eyeshadow, perfecting the results.

Curling my long hair, I tied it up into a half bun, and put a crystal tiara on my head.

_I'm ready._

"Luke," I demanded, grabbing my mask and walking outside. "Drive me to Strauss's house."

"As you wish, my lady." Luke replied.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V.  
**

I arrived at the party and saw Lisanna instantly.

She was dressed up as Juliet from **Romeo and Juliet.**

"You look absolutely stunning," I smiled, kissing her lips.

She blushed slightly, and admired my outfit.

Of course, our costumes match.

We were Romeo and Juliet sans the tragic ending.

"Well then, my Romeo," Lisanna giggled. "Shall we dance?"

"With pleasure," I replied, smirking.

That's when I turned towards the door.

Although 20 minutes late, she still looked stunning.

That pink gown...

Lace...

Everything...

At that moment, I realized she was perfect.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Oh no, I'm late!

Arriving at the party, I opened the door slowly, hesitantly.

Walking in, I saw someone that caught my attention immediately.

I have found my prince.

Dressed in a prince outfit, stood Ayato, surrounded by a flock of girls.

_Why Ayato, of all people?_

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 4!  
**

**I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**And to all of you wondering...**

**Heck no am I making it a cheesy love story.**

**This will _not _in _any _way follow the classic stories of Romeo and Juliet or Cinderella.**

**Disclaimer: (This is late) I DO NOT OWN ROMEO AND JULIET OR CINDERELLA OR PRINCES. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ty~**

**Oh, and a sneak peek to all you curious readers ;)**

"May I have this dance?" he bowed, slowly looking up.

I giggled. "This isn't a fairy tale, idiot!"

"Can I?"

"Yes, I accept."

I wished that dance would have lasted forever...

He twirled me around, at times even making me soar in the skies.

It was over too soon.

"Pe-perhaps you should go back to Juliet," I suggested.

"No," he said firmly. "I will create a new story. The story of Romeo and Cinderella..."

"Y-you're drunk, Stop saying things like that..." I replied softly.

_Plus, I don't like you _that _way._

**As you may have guessed, the person is Lucy.  
**

**Also, Disclaimer part 2: I do NOT own Romeo and Cinderella (it's a vocaloid song. i love it so much lol) And I do not own vocaloid (i wish i do. Then Len would be mine, and mine only :P)**

**Sneak peek number 2:**

**(The one I showed you all in chapter 1 will be in the next chapter)**

Pressing me up against the wall, I shivered as his breath ran up my neck.

_Why is he doing this?_

_What's wrong with him all of a sudden?_

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting," he whispered. "You never realize anything, do you?"

"Wh-what are you saying—"

"Oblivious as always..." He replied.

"Um..." I tried to speak.

"Did you ever wonder how *****spoiler spoiler spoiler spoiler*****?" He touched my cheek. "That was no coincidence, you know."

"Well...no..." I replied.

"Perhaps it is time for you to know _why_," he retorted.

"S-stop...go home already.. You're dr-drunk...Baka!" I yelled, slapping his cheeks slightly, hoping to wake him up.

"L..." he replied. "L...isanna..."

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
